


Mistletoe

by SS_Chaos_Sauce



Series: Bardvent 2018 [7]
Category: BomBARDed (Podcast)
Genre: Bardvent, Bardvent 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Chaos_Sauce/pseuds/SS_Chaos_Sauce
Summary: Bardvent Day 7: Mistletoe Kiss





	Mistletoe

It hung above the kitchen door, heavy with bulbous red berries. It shook and swayed with the movements and the footsteps of the people inside. Raz’ul thought about one of the stories of mistletoe, how Loki, god of mischief tricked Hod into slaying his brother. Raz’ul avoided that doorway. Randy avoided the doorway for fear of the power the mistletoe had of warding off demon, and the freedom and fear that that held. Yashee passed under the sprig quickly, hesitant to stop underneath and risk a kiss with a friend, or worse, with Tabitha, and put their fragile new romance in peril by moving to fast. Three meanings, three berries, three lives, held on twiggy arms, hanging in the kitchen door.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7! Ilyall


End file.
